


You need to know the truth

by Akira_03



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_03/pseuds/Akira_03
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

It's been three weeks since I came out of Malivore. I been thinking about telling everyone that I'm here, that I'm Alive. But I cant, it feels like everyone is better off without me. Landon and Josie are together and  
they seem happy. Alaric got kicked out as headmaster and became a principle at mystic falls high. I think he met the new sheriff. Lizzie isn't having breakdowns anymore. 

I think I should just go back in Malivore, no one will notice cause I'm non-existent to the world. I just need to activate my vampire side. And jump back in Malivore. Leaving everyone behind. Landon. Josie. Lizzie. Mg. Kaleb. Rafael. They'll be fine without me. But, I just need to find where Malivore is.

-

I walk down the hall of Mystic falls high. It's better. I don't feel people throwing death glares at me, and people walking away from me cause they fear my last name. I'm not a Mikaelson, I'm a Marshall here. 

-

Ever since I told Alaric who I was. Everything went great. But. Then he told me why I'm not at the Salvatore school. I told him that it wasn't a good idea if I went back. 

"Hope Marshall, come to the principal's office"I hear Dr. Saltzman say on the microphone. I roll my eyes and walk to his office.

I open the door and see him sitting on the chair with paper work from the school.

"What's wrong?"I ask annoyed that he called me on the schools microphone.

"I just called you here cause I wanted to know why you don't want to go to the Salvatore school"Alaric says putting the papers to the side.

"We'll there's a lot of reasons, one, I don't want everyone to look at me like I'm the new kid which I'm not. Two, the boy I loved has moved on. Three, it's a waist of time cause I'm just going to go back in Malivore once I find where it's at"I say folding my arms over my chest.

"Hope, just tell everyone who you are, and they'll help find a way to destroy Malivore"Alaric says.

"Believe me, I'm the only thing to destroy it. There's not another way. Malivore was created by a witch, a vampire, and a werewolf. I'm all three but I haven't activated my vampire side yet"I say.

"Hope, jumping into Malivore isn't the option, we will find a way"Alaric says rubbing his forehead.

"Now go back to class and don't do anything stupid"Alaric says shooing me.

"Okay"I say walking out the office and heading to class.

-

"Hey Hope"Maya says walking towards the table I'm sitting at.

"Hey"I smile. I met Maya after I met Dr. Saltzman. And we became fast friends. 

"So, are you ready for today's game?"Maya asks.

"There's a game today?"I say confused.

"Yeah, I told you yesterday"Maya says smirking. "Who has your head full?"Maya says smirking.

"No one, I just, it's been a long day"I say sighing.

"Well, you better get the person off your mind cause we have to beat the Salvatore kids ass"Maya says grinning. 

Wait. Salvatore. I'm going to see Landon and Josie together. 

"I- Im not feeling so well, I think I'm sick"I lie.

"What, come on Hope, you know Ethan can't play"Maya says pouting.

I can't see them. I can't see Josie.

"Hey Hope"Ethan says sitting down next to me and Maya.

"Hey"I say forcing a smile.

"Hope says she can't play today"Maya says.

"What, no, you have to"Ethan says shocked at hearing this new information.

"I can't, I'm not feeling well"I say.

"It better not be because of some boy at the Salvatore school"Maya says pouting.

"No,it's not, it's just, I used to go there and I don't want to see my old friends"I say looking down.

"Hope, you'll be fine, and if you don't want to play anymore, I'll play"Ethan says grinning.

"Wait, you can't play, what if you get hurt?"Maya says.

"It's fine, and I won't get hurt, the Salvatore kids suck"Ethan says smirking.

"Are you sure?"I say.

He nods. 

"Okay, I'll go, but if I don't want to play anymore I'm leaving"I say sighing. They grin. God this is going to be a long day.

-

As we get off the bus I lock eyes with Landon. I see Josie look at me curiously. Shit. I can't do this. I look at Ethan and see he's already on the field. I turn to Maya who's by my side.

"I can't do this"I say about to turn around to the bus.

But she grabs my wrist. "Hope, we just got here, you can't go now"Maya says frowning.

"But-" "Hope, can I talk to you for a second"Alaric says.

I nod and follow him away from the people.

-

"There's another monster!"I say groaning.

"Look we need to find Rafael before the monster does, it's a shunka and the book says it only eats werewolves"Alaric says.

"Where's Rafael?"I ask.

"He's still in his wolf form in the woods, and the shunka is out there too"Alaric says.

The stupid wolf probably turned himself with the ring I gave him when I jumped into Malivore.

"Okay, I'll do a locating spell"I say getting up to leave.

"No, you have to play the game. I'll get a witch here for she can do it"Alaric says.

"No, I can do it"I say confused at why he won't let me help.

"Hope, go play the game"Alaric says walking away.

-

We walk on the field to toss the coin and shake each other's hand. The coin lands on tails and it's there ball. Now it's time to shake hands. As me and Landon shake hands we hold on a little Longer causing Josie to looks at us weirdly.

Landon walks away and I shake Josie's hand. Her hand is soft as usual. Small little hands fitting into mine like a puzzle.

She suddenly pulls back quickly and walks away. I walk away to. 

"So was that any of your friends?"Maya asks looking at Landon and Josie.

"Um, yeah"I say turning my head to look at what the other team are doing.

But I lock eyes with Josie. She quickly looks away. I see her cheeks turn pink.

I smile at how adorable Josie looks wearing the Salvatore jersey.

Wait. Why do I think Josie's adorable. I shouldn't think that. I should hate her for stealing my boyfriend. But I can't. Why do I hate Landon?.

"Who's caught your eye?"Maya says following my gaze.

"Who's that?"Maya asks smirking.

"W- what?"I say turning so I'm looking at Maya.

"I said who's that?"Maya says pointing at Josie.

"Just an old friend"I say.

"Well get your head in the game cause it's about to start"Maya says getting up and stretching.

"Everyone on the field"the referee says getting everyone's attention.

This is going to be a long game.


	2. The monster's are back?

We walk down the field and get into position. Im blocking Josie. Great. Josie looks at me with aggression, she puts her mouth guard on while staring at me with anger. 

What did I do to make her mad at me?

Suddenly the game starts and Josie runs past me and catches the ball and runs. She makes a touchdown and everyone cheers.

"Hope, what the hell was that!"Maya walks over to me.

"Um, i- I, I don't know"I say looking at Josie cheer with her friends. Then suddenly Josie is kissing Landon. I clench my jaw. I turn around so I'm not facing them. I take a deep breath.

Why the hell does it feel like my heart just got stabbed. Why am I feeling like this?

"Just get your head out of your ass"Maya says walking away.

"Okay"I say following Maya and to our side.

-

"Ready! set! hike!"I say getting the ball and looking at where Maya is and throwing the ball to her.

But after I throw it I'm tackled to the ground. All I seen was brown hair.

I feel someone's weight on top of me. Someone between my legs.

I open my eyes and see Josie. An angry looking Josie. She was about to get up but I gently grab her wrist. She looks up at me and I see her eyes soften a little but it disappears and quickly turns hard again.

"Let go of me"Josie says.

I let go of her wrist and we just stay looking at each other. No one makes move to getting up. We just stare deeply into each other's eyes. I feel myself leaning in. And I think she is too. 

"Hey are you guys alright"Landon says running towards us.

Josie quickly stands up and wipes her shorts. I stand up too. "We're fine, just tripped"I say.

"Yeah"Josie says smiling at Landon.

I feel my heart clench. I walk away but not without seeing Josie kiss Landon on his cheek.

"Hey you alright?"Maya asks 

"Yeah"I say trying to keep my voice calm.

"Well at least I made a touchdown"Maya says grinning. 

"Wait, you made a touchdown?"I say confused.

"Yeah, you didn't see me?"Maya says frowning.

"No, I just got tackled to the floor I didn't have time to see you make a touchdown"I say.

"Well we're tied now so, try your hardest"Maya says.

I smile and nod. 

-

It's 3rd quarter and the Timberwolves called a timeout.

"Hey Hope"Ethan says sitting down next to me grinning.

"What do you want dork?"Maya says to Ethan.

"I'm talking to Hope not you"Ethan says smirking.

"Well I'm right here too, so whatever you say I could hear"Maya says grinning. Ethan roll his eyes.

"You're annoying you know that"Ethan says.

"I know, but Hope thinks I'm beautiful"Maya says putting her arm around my shoulder.

"When did I say that?"I say confused.

"Liar, Hope thinks I'm the hottest twin"Ethan says putting his arm on my waist.

I stand up making there arms fall off of me. "Okay, um, I'm not attracted to any of you, I just think of you guys as my friend's"I say rolling my eyes.

"You can't lie, I'm more of the attractive twin"Maya says grinning.

"Whatever makes you happy"I say walking away and walking towards where the waters are.

As I'm getting a water bottle I see Josie coming towards me.

She stops right in front of me and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for tackling you"Josie says looking me straight in the eyes.

"It's fine"I say slightly smiling.

"Great, now tell me why you keep checking out my boyfriend"Josie says.

"W- what?"I choke on the water.

"I said why are you checking out my boyfriend"Josie says again.

"Um, I wasn't checking him out"I say.

"Really, cause when you guys were shaking hands you were holding a little longer and when I made a touchdown you were staring at me and Landon"Josie says with her face hardening.

"Well I wasn't checking him out I was checking out the person next to him"I say without thinking. 

"W- what?"Josie stutters.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything"I say walking away blushing.

Why the hell did I say that. I wasn't checking out Josie, was I?. No. I love Landon. And I always will.

I walk back to where Maya is and see her still arguing with Ethan.

"Will you guys stop already"I say sitting down in the middle of them.

"Only if you say that I'm the hottest"Maya says smirking.

I roll my eyes. "You're the hottest, happy?"I say annoyed.

"Very"Maya says grinning.

In the corner of my eye I see Ethan pout.

The referee blows his whistle and calls everyone down to the field. 

"Okay everyone, its 14 to 21 the Timberwolves are up, I want a clean quarter. No tackling, and no fighting. We don't want what happened last time"The referee says on the field.

We nod. The referee moves off the field and everyone gets into position.

"Ready! Set! Hike!"I say getting the ball and look for anyone open but see no one, I see Josie storming at me. I hold onto the ball tighter so it won't fall out of my hands. 

Then suddenly I'm getting tackled to the floor again. But I feel a hand on my boob. I open my eyes and see a blushing Josie staring at me with wide eyes.

She quickly removes her hand and just stares at me. I see her eyes darken a little. 

"Jo"I whisper.

She looks at me confused.

"H- how do you know my name?"Josie ask furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"I- I, um, your dad talks about you"I say.

"Why does he talk to you about me?"Josie ask.

I shrug. She gets up and brings her hand towards me. I take the open hand and she pulls me up. 

"Well, you know my name, but I don't know yours"Josie says.

"Hope. Hope Marshall"I say bringing my hand out to shake. She takes it and grins. 

"Hope. That's a beautiful name"Josie says smiling. I grin.

"Thank you, Josie" I say getting lost in those chocolate brown eyes

We hear a whistle and we quickly look around and see everyone in position waiting for us. 

I turn to Josie but see she's already looking at me with a smile that makes my heart beat faster. 

"We should probably get back to the game"I say smiling.

"Yeah, right"Josie says walking back to her spot. 

I walk back to but my head is somewhere else. Maybe this wouldn't be to bad. 

No one remembers me. I could be anyone. Maybe this isn't bad after all. 

"Ready! Set! Hike!"I say getting the ball and see someone else open and I throw it to them. They catch it and make it all the way to the touchdown. I look around for Josie but see her on the floor next to Maya who's towering over her. 

I see Maya kick her foot then walks off. Josie was about to do a spell but she sees me looking at her so she drops her hands.

I look away and go over to Maya.

"What the hell was that?"I ask Maya.

"What?"Maya plays dumb.

"Why did you kick Josie's foot?"I ask.

"Well, she was being a bitch, and she kept smiling at you"Maya says.

"Don't call her that"I say clenching my jaw.

"She's a bitch. All she was doing was tackling you, and you call that a friend"Maya says.

"Maya"I warn her.

"What?"Maya asks annoyed.

"If you do or say anything about her, her sister will not only see you as a enemy, I will too"I say walking away from her.

"Hope, can I speak with you for a minute?"Alaric asks.

I nod and follow him.

"What is it?"I say.

"Well we found where Rafael is but we don't know how to turn him back to human form"Alaric says.

"Um, I gave him a ring that allows him to turn into a wolf anytime but im the only one who can turn him back"I say.

"Okay, just go into the woods and find him before the shunka does"Alaric says. "But to not make it all obvious act like you got hurt"Alaric says walking away.

-

After I pretended that I hurt my ankle I headed into the woods.

I walk silently trying not to make the monster come towards me. I hear a branch break behind me and see Josie. 

"What the hell are you doing here?"I whisper-yell.

"What are you doing here?, I thought you hurt your ankle and I went to go see the nurse but you weren't there"Josie says confused.

"I'm not hurt. There's a monster in the woods and it feeds on werewolves"I say.

"Wait. The monsters are back?"Josie says frowning.

I nod and go to the direction where Rafael is.

"So, are you a supernatural?"Josie asks.

"You should go back to the school"I say ignoring her question.

"I'm not leaving. Rafael is my friend, I'll help"Josie says walking beside me.

"You could get hurt"I say stopping and look at her.

"You could too"Josie says.

"Fine, just stay behind me. If you need any magic, siphon from me"I say.

"How do you know I'm a siphon"Josie says furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Your dad talks about you and your sister"I say.

-

After a while of walking in the woods we finally find Rafael.

I turn him back but before we can get back to the school we hear growling from behind us.

I turn around and see a big wolf standing on its back feet.

"I guess that's the monster"Josie says with wide eyes.

I see my vision become golden. I feel my claws come out of my hands and I feel my canines come out.

I growl. I throw myself at it and I claw at it's back. The shunka turns around and strikes at me but I move back before it could hit me. I see Josie siphon from Rafael and casts a fire spell at it. It does nothing but make it more mad. Rafael comes in and grabs a stick and sticks it in the back. It growls and throws Rafael to a tree. 

I claw at it's back and all it does is growl. I see Josie throw spells at it. I throw a bigger spell at it, the shunka takes a step back. I keep throwing spells at it. I pick up chunks of branches with my magic and throw it at the big wolf.

I got it in the chest and I see it fall back. 

I see Josie looking at me in awe. "What are you?"Josie says.

I was about to say something but I hear Rafael groan. 

"You okay Raf?"I ask running to him.

"Yeah, wait, how do you know my name?"Rafael says confused.

"Um, I, Dr. Saltzman talks about you guys"I say lying.

"How did you turn me back?"Rafael ask.

"Um, I, I have to go"I say walking back to the school.

"Wait, are you going to tell me what you are?, Cause I just seen you do magic and claw at the new monster"Josie says.

"There you guys are"Alaric says running towards us. Came right on time.

"Hey Dad"Josie says smiling.

"Thank you Hope"Dr. Saltzman says.

"No problem"I say.

"Dad, why didn't you tell us the monster's are back"Josie asks frowning.

"Um, I'll tell you later honey, but right now we still have a game to play"Alaric says.

-

We walk in silence back to the school. But I do see Josie and Rafael glance at me a couple of times.

"Alright before we get back to school, can you tell the school to be on alert that the monster's are back"Alaric says breaking the silence.

Josie and Rafael nod.

"Um, what supernatural is Hope?"Josie asks Alaric.

Alaric looks at me then back at Josie. "Um, Hope can tell you herself"Alaric says.

Josie looks at me expectantly. I don't say anything.

"Well, since you brought me back to human form let me thank you by taking you out to dinner"Rafael says giving me a charming smile.

I see Josie frown next to him but quickly forces a smile on her face.

"No thank you, I really love to but I have something to do"I say walking beside Alaric.

"Maybe we can have dinner tomorrow if you're busy today"Rafael ask putting his hands in his pockets.

"I really don't have time to do anything cause of the monster's, maybe when the monster's are gone maybe we can probably have dinner"I say.

We'll never have dinner. Cause when all the monster's are gone, I'll be gone too. 

"Yeah, sure"Rafael says grinning.

I see Josie frown.

-

After the game ends I'm with Maya and Ethan walking back to the bus.

"Hope"someone says behind us. I turn around and see Landon. I tell Maya and Ethan to go to the bus.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for bringing back Raf"Landon says grinning.

"It's no problem"I say smiling.

"Well, i just wanted to say thank you"Landon says smiling.

I see Josie walking over to us. 

"Hey Hope"Josie says looking at me and Landon suspiciously.

"Hey"I say forcing a smile.

"I should go"Landon says walking back to the school.

"What were you guys talking about?"Josie ask looking me in the eyes.

"He was just thanking me for bringing back Rafael"I say rolling my eyes.

"Well you guys don't have to smile at each other"Josie says.

"Why can't I smile at someone?"I say confused.

"He's my boyfriend!"Josie yells.

"He wasn't before I jumped into Malivore- "I stop myself before I can reveal myself more.

Josie looks at me in confusion before her eyes go wide.

"Did you jump into Malivore?"Josie asks softly.

I was about to turn around but she grabs my wrist.

She looks in my eyes without anger but with something else I can't place.

"Did you?"Josie asks softly.

I can feel my heart beating fast. Shit. Why did I have to say so much.

"I- I have to go"I say pulling out of her grasp and walk to the bus.

"Wait-"Josie says but I'm already on the bus.

"What took so long?"Maya asks when I sit down next to her.

"We were just talking about school"I sigh.

"You look tense, maybe I should give you a back rub"Maya says massaging my shoulders.

"I'm fine"I say relaxing into the touch.

"Are you sure cause it looks like you're about to fall asleep"Maya says.

"Can I take a nap on your shoulder?"I ask leaning into her side.

"Yeah"Maya says putting her head on my head.

"Hey guys"Ethan says next to us.

"What do you want dork?"Maya says smirking.

"I just wanted to say hi, but, I also wanted to ask Hope if she wanted to sit with me on the bus"Ethan says.

"Well she can't, she's trying to go to sleep"Maya says rolling her eyes

"Can you guys not argue again"I says annoyed.

"Fine"Ethan says getting up and goes to his friends in the back.

"Sorry"Maya says.

I smile and mutter fine into her shoulder.

-

As we get back to the school Maya and Ethan go with there mom back to there place.

I walk with Alaric to his car.

"Are you going to tell Josie who and what you are?"Alaric asks unlocking his car.

"No"I mutter going in the car and buckling up.

"You have to tell them some time"Alaric says frowning.

"No I don't, it'll just be a waist of time cause I'm going to jump back in Malivore"I say rolling my eyes.

"Hope, I told you we will find a solution where you don't have to throw yourself into Malivore"Alaric says sighing.

"And I told you I'm the only one who can close it"I say annoyed.

"Just, be patient, we will find a way"Alaric says driving back to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

As we are driving back to Alaric's house I can't help but let my mind wonder off to Josie.

Josie adorable in the yellow Salvatore jersey. The paint on her cheeks just makes her more adorable. When she smiles when she makes a touchdown. How she laughs when somebody makes a joke. I swear I would do anything to hear her laugh again.

Wait. I shouldn't be thinking this. What the hell is wrong with me. Josie is my best friend but she is also dating my (ex) boyfriend. I should hate her. I should be mad at her. 

But, I can't. They don't remember me, it's not there fault, it's mine, I jumped into Malivore, I wasn't forced. They didn't want me to. But, I still did it cause I thought Malivore will go away. I wanted everyone to be happy, not be stress cause of the monster's that were coming. I should just disappear, no one will notice. Alaric wouldn't remember me. Josie won't remember. No one will.

"We're here"Alaric says breaking me out of my deep thoughts.

"Thank you"I say to Dr. Saltzman.

He looks at me confused.

"For not giving up on me, for being here for me"I say not look him in the eyes.

"I'll always be here for you, you don't need to thank me"Alaric says putting his hand on my shoulder and gives me a squeeze.

I smile slightly.

"We should head inside, you're all dirty from killing the monster"Alaric says scrunching up his nose.

I roll my eyes. We get out the car and head inside.

-

I wake up to someone singing in the kitchen. I walk down the stairs and walk to the person singing. I see Alaric dancing and singing to a song.

"What are you doing?"I say confused.

"What, today is the twins birthday and they're coming over"Alaric says grinning.

"W-what?"I say with wide eyes. I don't think I heard him right 

"It's the twins birthday today, and they're coming over for breakfast"Alaric says.

"Good"I say forcing a smile. Seeing Josie isn't bad. Not at all. But, she'll just keep asking what supernatural I am.

"Okay, get ready and when your done can you help me make a cake?"Alaric says grinning.

"Yeah, sure"I say walking upstairs to get ready.

-

When I'm done taking a shower and getting ready I head downstairs ready to help Dr. Saltzman with the cake.

"When are the twins coming?"I ask Dr. Saltzman.

"Um, they should be here in a couple of minutes"Alaric says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"I say rolling my eyes. We haven't even done the cake yet.

"Well, I forgot. But, can you please help me make a cake. Last time i made a cake it did not look and taste well"Alaric says pouting.

"Okay, but we better hurry"I say bringing out the ingredients out the fridge.

-

"What kind of frosting do they like?"I ask Dr. Saltzman.

"Well, Josie likes chocolate but Lizzie likes vanilla"Alaric says shrugging.

"Well you only have strawberry"I say looking at him.

"That'll work"Alaric says getting a bowl out.

-

After a few minutes we here the doorbell ring. Alaric gets up and gets it.

"Happy birthday munchkin's"Alaric says hugging the twins. I stand awkwardly in the kitchen.

"Thanks dad"Josie says smiling. But once she sees me her smile turns into a frown.

"Who's that?"Lizzie says furrowing her eyebrows.

"That is Hope Marshall, she's helping me with the monster's"Alaric says smiling.

Lizzie walks to the living room and lays down.

Josie just stays in the doorway looking at me.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to say something"I say smirking.

She rolls her eyes and moves to the kitchen.

"Can you tell me why you left in a hurry yesterday?"Josie says sitting on the chair.

"Um, the bus was about to leave"I say putting the cake in the oven.

"Okay, but, can you tell me what you meant when you said that Landon wasn't my boyfriend before you jumped into Malivore"Josie says eyeing me suspiciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about"I say not looking her in the eyes.

"Don't play dumb. Cause, when I'm around you it feels familiar, I feel comfort around you, I feel safe. But, I don't know you. Did you jump into Malivore or not"Josie says pushing.

"Um, i- I did"I stutter. I turn around to see her reaction.

"W- why?"Josie says frowning.

"Can we not talk about it, it's your birthday, we're supposed to be partying"I say forcing a smile on my face.

"Okay"Josie says looking down at her feet.

-

"It's your birthday, invite your friends over"Alaric says dancing in the living room.

"I'll text Mg if he wants to come over"Lizzie says grinning.

"I'll call Landon and Rafael if they want to come too"Josie says smiling.

I'm taking out the the cake from the oven and set it down on the counter. I put the frosting on it and smooth it out.

"Hope, is the cake almost done"Alaric asks.

"Yeah"I say smiling down at the cake I made.

I hear footsteps come to the kitchen. 

"It looks delicious"Josie says smiling.

"Thanks"I say grinning.

"But, I bet that's not the only thing delicious in the kitchen"Josie says smirking.

I blush. Is she flirting?. Two can play that game.

"What's the other delicious thing in here?"I say raising my eyebrow.

Josie looks at me and smirks. Where did she get this burst of confidence from?. Josie opens her mouth to say something but Lizzie calls her.

"Jo"Lizzie calls Josie from the living room.

I roll my eyes.

I see Josie frown and turns around and goes to the living room.

-

After a while there's knocking at the door.

Josie gets up and opens the door.

"Hey Jo"Landon says pecking Josie on the cheek. I turn away.

"Ew please do that somewhere else"Lizzie says in disgust.

I chuckle and Josie turns to me and glares.

"Happy birthday Jo"Mg says bringing Josie into a big hug.

"What about me?"Lizzie says hurt.

"I'll never forget my favorite twin, sorry Jo"Mg says giving Lizzie a bigger hug.

"It's fine"Josie says smiling.

"Happy birthday Josie"Rafael says giving Josie a side hug.

"Oh, hey Hope"Rafael says breaking the hug from Josie and heading towards me.

"Hey"I say trying not to roll my eyes. He brings me into a tight embrace.

"Happy birthday Jos"Kaleb says giving Josie a hug.

"Happy birthday Lizzie"Kaleb says to Lizzie after pulling back from Josie.

"Well now that your friends are here, do whatever you want. It's your 17th birthday after all"Alaric says grinning.

"And I have Hope to watch over you guys so don't do anything dumb"Alaric says looking at all of them.

I roll my eyes. "I didn't sign up to be their babysitter"I say sighing.

"We don't need a babysitter to watch over us"Lizzie says pouting.

"It's fine, and Hope isn't our babysitter. She's our friend"Josie says the last part looking at me.

"Friends?, You don't know me"I say raising my eyebrows.

"Can I get to know you?"Josie says with hope.

"No"I say firmly. I can't get close to anyone. I see hurt flash through Josie's face.

"Okay"Josie says forcing a smile.

"I'm going to head upstairs"I say walking off before anyone can say anything.

As I'm upstairs I go to the guest room I'm staying at. I close the door and lean my head on it. 

Shit.

I stay in my room for an hour and survive off the granola bars I have in the room. 

I hear a soft knock on the door. I get up and open it and see Josie with a plate of cake.

"Um, I just wanted to give you cake"Josie says shyly.

"Thanks"I say smiling.

Josie smiles back. Josie gives my the plate with the cake and was about to turn around and leave. But I gently grab her wrist.

"Do you maybe want to watch a movie?"I say. What the hell Hope. Keep your distance. It isn't going to end well. I ignore the warnings when Josie nods and smiles.

I smile and let her in side.

"I can sit on the chair"Josie suggested once she sees the small bed.

"We can share a bed, I don't bite"I say smirking.

Josie rolls her eyes and sits down on the bed next to me.

"Well, you're a werewolf so you do bite"Josie says grinning.

I roll my eyes. "I will never bite you"I say looking into her eyes.

I see Josie eyes soften. 

I turn away and look at the movies.

"Any suggestions?"I ask looking at all the movies.

"Well, I heard Maleficent is good"Josie says shrugging.

"Maleficent it is"I say going to the movie and playing it.

As the movie starts I feel Josie scoot closer to me and leans into my side with her head on my shoulder.

I relax into her. It's nice. It's comfy. Should I let Josie get close to me. She'll just get hurt in the end, I can't do that. But, right now, I just want comfort. I close my eyes and feel myself drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to banging on my door. I see Josie shift beside me. She must have fallen asleep after I did. I get up and open the door revealing a confused Landon.

"Hey do you know where Josie's at?"Landon asks trying to secretly look in my room for any sign of Josie.

"Um, yeah, she's asleep right now"I say looking back at Josie sleeping on my bed.

"Oh, um, I just wanted to let her know that I was heading out. But, since she's sleeping, can you tell her?"Landon says awkwardly shifting to foot to foot.

I nod and force a smile on my face.

"Okay, um, bye"he says waving me goodbye as he's walking away.

I roll my eyes and close the door. I look back at Josie and see her already awake and staring at me.

"Oh, um, you're awake"I say surprised. Did she hear the awkward conversation I had with her 'boyfriend'?. I hope not.

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave just yet so I faked being asleep when you were talking to Landon. And, I want to get to know you better"Josie says smiling.

I feel the corner of my lips turn up. God, Josie is going to be the death of me.

"So, you rather spend time with me instead of your boyfriend?"I say tilting my head in confusion.

"Yeah"Josie says shyly.

"Why?"I ask. Who would want to spend time with a stranger?

"I- I feel something when I'm around you. I don't know what it is but it feels familiar. Like, I forgot something, Someone. Maybe im just going crazy"Josie says shrugging.

"I feel something when I'm around you too. And you aren't going crazy, it will all make sense soon"I say the last part in a whisper.

"I feel this connection between us. It's like a magnet, like a force, that I have to be close to you"Josie says shyly.

I open my mouth to say something but the door is ripped open.

"There you are, dad said we can stay a night here"Lizzie says to Josie.

"Okay"Josie says trying to hide her excitement of spending more time with Hope. 

"You can sleep on Hannah's bed. Mg is sleeping in my room"Lizzie says walking away.

Wait. Did she call me Hannah?

"My name isn't Hannah, it's Hope"I yell out to Lizzie. I hear Josie giggle.

"So Hannah, do you mind if I sleep with you on your bed?"Josie says smirking.

I roll my eyes. "Not at all"I say smiling slightly.

-

After Lizzie left me and Josie watched movies. The room was quiet, but the only thing I could hear is my breathing and the adorable person next to me.

That's until Josie asked something she probably been wanting to ask since she got here.

"Can you tell me why you jumped into Malivore now?"Josie says breaking the silence in the room.

"If I did it'll change a lot of things. it would hurt people, I didn't mean to hurt"I say not looking in her eyes.

"It will but you must have had a good reason to"Josie says trying to get me to look into her eyes.

"Can you stop being kind to me. If I tell you why, you won't be acting like this to me. You would push me away and you won't be my friend anymore"I say.

"No I won't"Josie says trying to convince me.

"Yes you will, everyone will. Everything will change. Landon will have to choose and I'm pretty sure it won't be me. I mean, who wouldn't choose you. You're kind, smart, and your incredibly adorable. And Don't get me started about your smile. Just one smile and you brighten up my day. I swear you will be the death of me one day"I say out of breath.

My eyes go wide at what I didn't mean to let out. I slowly look up at Josie and see her blushing and with a confused look on her face.

"I- I didn't mean to say that, i- I just, um, this never happened okay"I say getting up and leaving the room with a confused Josie.

Shit. Why did I have to say all of that?

"Hope?"Lizzie says looking confused.

I snap my head up and see Lizzie with a worried expression.

"Oh, um, hi"I say looking up from the ground.

"Why are you crying?"Lizzie says scrunching up her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh I um, nothing"I say quickly wiping away the tears that I didn't know I had.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. We can just chill in my room and not talk about why you were crying"Lizzie suggest shrugging her shoulder.

"Yeah I'll like that"I say with a slight smile.

"Okay, I have some pizza too. But, don't tell Josie or my dad that. Mg got it for me and I don't want to share with them"Lizzie says smirking.

I chuckle. Lizzie isn't so bad. "Okay, I won't, but, only if you give me a slice"I say smirking.

She rolls her eyes. "I guess, but Mg is gonna be in the room too"Lizzie says walking to her room. I follow her.

"So, why aren't you with Josie right now?"Lizzie asks opening her door revealing her room.

"Um, she brought up something I didn't want to be brought up"I say.

"Oh, is everything okay?"Lizzie asks concern.

"Yeah, I think so"I say sitting on a furry pink chair next to Lizzie bed.

"Oh hey Hope"Mg says waving at me from the bed.

"Hey Mg"I say with a smile.

"Wait, your name is Hope?"Lizzie says shocked.

I nod and roll my eyes. "Yes, my name is Hope Marshall"I say chuckling.

"I didn't know, I thought it was Hannah"Lizzie says in disbelief.

"I knew her name was Hope cause Josie keeps taking about you. It's fine but I just can't stop her from drooling all over you"Mg says not thinking about it.

"W- what?"I say with wide eyes.

"I know she has Landon and everything but I don't like that Hobbit. I feel like you're the right fit for her"Lizzie says looking at me.

"You don't even know me"I say confused at why Lizzie thinks I'm better for Josie.

"Well, she's been smiling more when she's around you. Even more when she's around you than Landon"Lizzie says.

"Yeah, ever since the game, she's been distracted. But, like she has something on her mind, or someone"Mg says.

"Yup that's true. She's been distracted at school and she also been talking about blue eyes and auburn hair in her sleep"Lizzie says passing me a slice.

"Well, it probably doesn't mean anything. She barely knows me"I say taking a bite of the pizza.

"Let me get to know you"Josie says in the doorway.

I turn around quickly and choke on my pizza. 

"W- what are you doing here?"I ask once I'm done coughing.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay"Josie says looking at me.

"I'm fine"I say not looking at her.

"Well dear sister, did you confess your love for Hope yet or not?"Lizzie says rolling her eyes.

"W- what"Josie stutters with wide eyes.

I shift on the chair.

"Oh come on, you've been crushing on Hope since you first saw her. You can't lie to me, I'm your sister and I see everything"Lizzie says squinting her eyes at Josie.

"I'm gonna go"I say awkwardly trying to walk out of the room without tripping.

"No you're not, you guys will stay in this room until you confess your love for each other"Lizzie says pulling Mg out the room.

"And please don't do anything on my bed"Lizzie says after leaving and closing the door.

"I have a boyfriend Lizzie"Josie says when the door closes.

"Where is he now"Lizzie yells through the door.

Josie doesn't respond.

"That's what I thought"Lizzie says through the door.

I see Josie roll her eyes.

"So"I say shifting on the fluffy chair. Josie looks at me and looks back down and shifts from foot to foot.

"Um, it's okay if you don't want to talk about what you said in the room"Josie says looking into my eyes.

"It's fine. This is going to be a lot. Where do I start"I say trying to find a way to start the conversation I didn't want to have.


	5. Chapter 5

"ok....um where do I start?"I say pacing around the room.

"Well you can start from the beginning"Josie suggest. I look at her and stop pacing around the room. I sit on the chair and face Josie. I could already feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Okay. I'm gonna go straight in" I take a deep breath "Um... Before I went into Malivore... I used to go to the Salvatore school. You guys were my friends. Lizzie was a bitch but she Changed when I came out of Malivore. Everything Changed. I had a boyfriend but he currently has a girlfriend now. We didn't even breakup before I jumped into Malivore. No one knew me so I decided maybe it was for the best.... But, We were friends before, but, I think when I tell you. Your aren't going to be. Um, L- Landon and I, we were in love... When I came out of Malivore I went to go see him and you. So I went to the Mill cause I couldn't go in from the front gate. Um.... I saw you guys. You looked so happy. I- I couldn't ruin it for you guys. I think you guys were watching a movie. but, once I Saw you guys kiss, I was hurt, cause the two people I wanted to see were together. my boyfriend and my best friend. something changed though. I wasn't jealous of you, I was jealous of Landon. How he got you first. I don't know. But, I'm keeping a secret from you...Um... My name isn't Hope Marshall it's-"I get interrupted by Alaric bursting into the room.

"Hope I need your help!"Alaric starts but stops when he sees tears in my eyes.

I quickly wipe them away and turn away from Josie.

"Um, what's going on?"Alaric asks confused and concern.

"N- nothing"I stutter. I take a quick glance at Josie and see she has some tears in her eyes and stares at the floor.

"Oh, okay, but there's another monster and I need your help. So, whatever you guys were talking about can you talk about it later"Alaric says with the crossbow in his hand. 

I nod and I see Josie nod too. I follow Alaric out the room and to where the new monster is located.

-

The locater spell directed us somewhere in the woods. Maybe to get away from all the noise. It's probably some weird monster today. Maybe a small little monster. Maybe an animal like the unicorn at the Salvatore school talent show a long time ago? Maybe a lost creature?

"What monster do you think it is?"I say trying not to trip on any branches or twigs on the ground.

"Dorian said it was a Cerberus, often referred to as the hound of Hades, is a multi-headed dog that guards the gates of the Underworld to prevent the dead from leaving"Alaric says holding his crossbow.

"Okay. A three headed dog isn't that scary"I say with a Shaky voice. "Um, how do we kill it?"I ask.

"We can kill it by asphyxiation"Alaric says looking around for any sign of a three headed dog.

"Okay"I say looking around, not really listening. I sigh. This is so boring, I didn't even get to tell Josie everything. But, it's probably for the best cause she won't even remember me. She'll just remember me by things I tell her about myself. She doesn't actually remember me.

"It can look in any direction so be on alert"Alaric says looking around for a three headed dog.

"What can be so bad about a small three headed dog"I say rolling my eyes.

I hear a twig snap behind us and I quickly turn around. I see my vision turn gold. I see a big black tall figure creeping behind a tree, with red eyes.

"Um, Dr. Saltzman"I whisper hitting him in the back to get his attention.

"What?"Alaric says annoyed and turns around.

I point to the tree. He squint's in the dark then after a while his eyes go wide.

"I guess that's it"Alaric says gulping.

I nod. "Do you think it sees us"I whisper.

I see Alaric nod his head rapidly. "It has three heads, But I just see one"Alaric says confused.

I slowly walk to get a better angle to get a good look at it.

I accidentally step on a twig. It turns it head's at me. Shit. 

"Um, I- I found the- the head's"I stutter, frozen in place.

"Don't move"Alaric says aiming his weapon at the Cerberus. He puts his finger on the trigger and shoots.

"Wait don't-"I yell but it's already to late. The stake hits the Cerberus on the side of it's neck. 

I hear it groan in pain and move it's head around. It growls and stares at Dr. Saltzman.

"Shit"Alaric says with wide eyes. It slowly walks away from the tree and towards us.

I take a step back and see it's head turns quickly to me. I gulp. This is one big dog. 

"Use your magic and kill it already"Alaric whisper's.

I can't. It feels like I'm paralyzed. 

"Hope!"Alaric whispers. "Do something!"Alaric slightly yells.

The Cerberus turns it's head towards Alaric and bares it's teeth at him. Alaric quickly aims the crossbow and shoots.

It hits the Cerberus in the neck again. It groans and moves forward to attack Alaric. I use my magic and throw the three headed dog to a tree. 

It quickly recovers and gets back on its paws and snarls at me. 

"Um, how do we kill it again"I say to Alaric.

"You can kill it by asphyxiation"Alaric says aiming his crossbow at the Cerberus.

"So, I just have to choke it"I say raising an eyebrow. He nods. "You could've said that a long time ago"I say rolling my eyes.

"I did"Alaric says narrowing his eyes at me. I look at him and raise my eyebrows taking my eyes off the dog.

The three headed dog notice and charges at me before I have a chance to throw it back. I feel myself fly into the air and hit my back on a tree and something hit my neck hard. Then I feel myself fall to the ground. 

All the air in me leaves my body like dust. I try gasping for air but it hurts. Everything hurts. I feel warm liquid on my neck. I put my hand to my neck and feel the liquid dripping to the ground. I open my eyes and everything is dizzy so I close them. I hear footsteps coming towards me. 

"Breathe Hope, breathe"Alaric says putting his hand on my neck to stop the blood from coming out more.

I can't. It hurts to much. 

"Hope, come on, breathe!"Alaric says moving my hair away from my neck. He sounds like he's about to cry.

"Hurts"I gasp out. Scrunching up my face in pain. I may be a Tribird but I still feel pain.

"Where Hope?"Alaric asks with worry in his voice. But it sounds like it's underwater. It feels like I'm sinking. I'm getting farther and farther away from the light. Just in the middle of the ocean, to weak to even swim up. To weak to get to the surface. But what about Josie? I need to get to the surface for Josie. But I can't.

I feel Alaric shake my shoulders. I hear him say something but I don't know what he's saying. It's like he's farther away from me. It feels like I'm dying. I'm probably am dying. I feel numb. All I want is Josie. 

"Josie"I say right before my vision goes dark.


	6. Chapter 6

I jolt up gasping for air. What happened?. I look around and see I'm in a car. Wait. Why am I in a car?

I look up and see Alaric driving with blood on his hands and shirt. Did he get hurt?. I try to speak but my throat is to dry. I clear my throat.

"Dr. Saltzman?"I say confused at why I'm suddenly in a car and not fighting the three headed dog.

He jumps and he swerves to the other side of the road. He stops the car and turns around quickly.

"H- Hope, are you alright?"he asks with a worried expression. 

"I'm fine"I say confused at why he's asking.

"Don't panic okay, we are just going to go to the Salvatore school to get you a blood bag okay?"Alaric says going back to driving. 

"What?, Why would I need a blood bag?"I ask still confused.

"Hope, do you not remember?"Alaric says looking at me from the rear-view-window. I shake my head and scratch the back of my neck but feel like something dryied up there.

"What the hell"I whisper, getting out my phone. I get out my camera and look at myself. Why is there dryied up blood on my neck. I snap my eyes back up to Alaric and see him with a sad expression.

"What happened?"I ask panicking. I shift in my seat. 

"Hope, y- you died"Alaric says, with sadness in his voice. 

Wait. Did I hear him correctly?

"I died"I say raising my eyebrows. This can't be true. 

"Yeah, the Cerberus threw you to a tree and the sharp branches cut your throat and you were bleeding a lot, I couldn't stop the bleeding"Alaric says waiting for my reaction from the rear view window. 

No. No. No. No. I can't be a dead.

"No"I shake my head and chuckle darkly. I'm not dead.

This isn't true. It can't be.

"Hope-"I cut him off.

"No"I feel my body shaking. 

This can't be true.

"Hope-"I cut him off again.

"No!"I yell causing him to flinch. I feel my breathing quicken. 

This can't be true.

I reach up to my neck and put my hand to my pulse. 

No beat.

No beat.

No beat.

No beat.

No. No. No. No. I can't be dead.

I feel my vision become blurry. The tears threatening to spill out. I fidget with my hand. I bite my lip so hard it draws blood. I feel empty. My stomach feels weird. I'm not hungry for food but for something else.

"Hope, we'll be there in a couple of minutes, I need you to stay calm"Alaric says glancing at me as every second passes. 

-

After 20 minutes we finally end up at the Salvatore boarding schools entrance. He puts in the numbers for the gate to open and he glances at me to make sure I haven't passed out or anything. I'm not sure why he keeps glancing at me. Does he think I'll do something? Does he think I'll drain the blood out of his body? Is he afraid of me?

I'm put out of my thoughts as the door opens next to me. It's Dorian. He has a worried, sad, and scared expression on his face. But why would he have a scared expression. Is he afraid of me?

Is everyone going to be afraid of me? Do they think I'll turn just like my father and kill thousands of people or turn off my humanity?

"Hope"Dorian says getting my attention away from the million thoughts I have in my head.

I look at him with no expression. I can see his fear by his shaking hands. It looks like he wants to be anywhere but here. But why?

"I heard about-"

"Don't"I say firmly. I really don't want to be reminded that I died. I just want to get this over with already.

"Okay"he trys to help me out the car but I just glare at him to show him I don't need help. I get out the car easily but suddenly I get this pain in my stomach that makes me bend over and clutch my stomach to make the pain go away. But that doesn't help at all. 

"Hope, are you okay?"Alaric says going to my side and putting a hesitant hand on my back. I flinch and move away. 

"I'm f- fine"I say still clutching my stomach. My mouth still feels dry. Suddenly I'm getting this painful ringing in my ears. It sounds like people are talking over each other I can't even focus. I look around and see no one but Alaric and Dorian, who's talking?. I fall to my knees and put my hand over my ears to stop it. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the pain to go away but it doesn't.

I hear Alaric and Dorian say something but it gets muffled by the voices in my ears.

I feel a hand on my arm pulling me up but I don't move away, to focused on how to get the pain away.

I feel myself getting dragged into the school and into somewhere cause I still have my eyes screwed shut.

Then out of nowhere all the noises are gone. No more screeching from chairs. No more talking over each other. Just silence.

I squint open my eyes and see Alaric and Alyssa Chang. Alyssa looks annoyed and slightly amused. We're in the kitchen. Alaric must've called Alyssa here to put a silencing spell in the kitchen so the voices in my head would stop.

I catch my breath and look at Alaric who's holding a blood bag towards me. I eye it and feel the veins under my eyes come out. I cover my eyes but I could still smell the scent of the blood. I bite my lip to resist the urge of snatching the bag from Alaric hand and draining the blood all out from the bag, but I feel sharp teeth. I bring my hand up to my mouth and touch the sharp teeth. I have fangs.

"Hope"Alaric says trying to get my attention. I look up and see him still holding the blood bag. I shake my head and put my arms around myself. "You need to"Alaric says with a sad tone.

"No"I say backing away from it like it's going to burn if I just touch it. I back up until I feel my back hit the back of the cabinets. I shake my head and I'm surprised It didn't fall off yet.

"Just drink the damn thing"Alyssa rolls her eyes, grabbing the blood bag and tosses it to me.

I catch it out of reflex and quickly let go of as if it's fire.

"Well, I'm going to class"Alyssa walks out the room not waiting for a response.

Alaric picks up the blood bag and walks to me. I move away quickly to the other side of the room.

"Hope, you know you would die if you don't drink human blood"Alaric says looking at me with worried eyes.

I nod but don't make no move to getting the bag. He slowly walks over to me and gives me a reassuring smile. 

"Don't worry, you wont do anything to hurt anyone. Im not afraid of you, and I will help you with everything"Alaric says squeezing my should with his free hand.

"What if-" I start but get interrupted. "No what ifs. I'll help you get through this"Alaric says giving me the blood bag.

"Okay"I say quietly and grab the blood bag. I feel the veins in my eyes and the fangs coming out. I put the bag to my lips. I feel the blood go into my mouth I was going to pull back in disgust but it was way better then anything I tasted.

I squeeze the bag so more blood will go into my mouth I close my eyes. The blood is warm inside my mouth that I forget that I'm even drinking blood. 

Once the bag is drained I pull it away from my lips and see Alaric with his eyebrows raised. 

"What?"I say confused. I feel like myself but I feel more powerful. Probably because I activated my vampire side but I can't help but like it. I feel in control, I feel full. Not from the blood but I feel like now that I'm a full Tribird I can do anything.

"Um, you got a little blood on your chin"Alaric points to my mouth.

I roll my eyes and look at a little mirror and see that it's not a little bit of blood, it's a lot. I find a napkin and wipe my mouth embarrassed at how messy I was drinking the blood. 

"Now that you're a full Tribird, you are going to stay here"Alaric says, grabbing an apple and biting into it.

"What?"I say scrunching up my eyebrows in confusion at where he's going with this after I said a million times that I'm not ever coming back over here.

"You're a new vampire and you need help with controlling your blood urges cause you can't do that when you're at the mystic falls school where everyone is blood bags to you"Alaric says, knowing He's right.

I sigh. "Alright"I say annoyed. Now I have to deal with being a vampire and have to see my ex boyfriend with Josie.

What is Josie gonna think when she finds out I died and turned to a vampire? 

We still have to continue our talk, maybe we'll have our talk later cause we'll be in the same place?

What if we have the same class together?

Would she ignore me cause she now knows half the truth about me?

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't see the person I was walking straight into. 

"oh my god I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention where I was-"I stop and stare at the person I was thinking about.

"Hope?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hope?"Josie says confused at seeing Hope at the school. 

"Oh, um, hey"I say with wide eyes. Why did I agree to go to the school. 

"Hey, um, sorry for bumping into you"Josie says, quickly walking away. As she gets further away leaving a confused and hurt Hope with her mouth hanging open, standing in the hall way.

What the hell was that? Wait we didn't get to finish our talk. I walk to the direction where Josie walked off to. I turn the corner and see her with Lizzie, mg, Rafael, and sitting on Landon's lap. I freeze in the spot and look at her smiling at whatever Landon was saying, probably a joke. 

I swallow the lump in my throat and go back around the corner and lean on the wall looking up to the ceiling. I sigh and walk back to my room.

As I'm walking back to my room I spot Kaleb and Jed arguing about something. I don't want to be nosey but I have to make sure they don't do anything stupid. I go where they're and watch.

"Come on man, Alyssa obviously likes me more than you"Jed says rolling his eyes. 

"Just because she made out with you doesn't mean she likes you, she obviously has her eyes set on me. She doesn't want to date some hairy mutt"Kaleb says clenching his fists. 

Jed glares at Kaleb and pulls his fist back ready to throw a powerful punch, but I vamp speed before anything can happen. I grab Jed's arm and pull it behind his back and push his to a wall. 

"Argh, what the hell. Let go of me"Jed yells using his werewolf strength to try and push me off. I push him harder on the wall.

"Calm down"I say as I see his eyes turn golden. He growls and his canines come out. I push him to the ground and do a sleeping spell on him.

"Thanks witch"Kaleb says smirking down at Jed who got his ass beat up by a girl. 

I roll my eyes and look around and see some kids who stopped to see what happened. Some of them look surprised and amused but once it's done they go back to what they were doing. 

"Why were you guys fighting over Alyssa?"I ask confused at why they were fighting in the first place.

"We both like Alyssa"Kaleb says walking away dragging his feet and turns around.

"Please don't tell Alyssa, as much as I like her im not ready to ask her out yet, I'm just looking for the right time"he continues "oh, um, what's your name again?"he asks scratching his head as he's trying to remember.

"Hope. Hope Mik- Marshall, Hope Marshall"I say quickly trying to cover my mistake. But, it looks like he didn't notice. 

"Well, thanks Hope Marshall"he says walking away and heading through the halls.

"I can't wait till I can control my vampire side so I can get out of this place"i whisper to myself. I pick up Jed with my magic and float him to the cells in the basement.

-

I put Jed in the cage and inform Mr. Vardemus about what happened awhile ago. As I'm done I undo the sleeping spell on Jed and he wakes up with a jolt. He looks around confused and notices he's in the werewolf's transitioning cells.

"What? why the hell am in here?"He asks, angrily standing up and marches over to me and wraps his hand around the cell bars.

"You almost lost control"I say not moving an inch at his aggressiveness.

"Get. Me. Out. Of. Here"He says with his eyes turning golden again. He grips on the bars harder. 

I sigh. "You're very annoying"I say looking him in the eyes.

He growls and try's to claw at me through the bars and barely Misses. I step back a little and see him clenching his fist and jaw.

"Just let me out"He yells angrily at me. He walks back and runs full speed at the door trying to break it.

I roll my eyes. "Do you want me to put you back to sleep"I say bringing my hand up, staring at him with raised eyebrows.

He looks at me angrily then goes to the corner and sits down bringing his legs up to his chest and slowly rocks back and forth. His anger slowly fades and he stops his rocking and looks at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose control, I just got angry"Jed says looking at the floor.

"It's fine. I know how it feels, to not be the one your crush wants"I say softly.

"No. I'm not gonna give up yet, I'm going to fight for her. I'm gonna show her how special she is and let her see how much I care for her. I will show her who I am"Jed says grinning. He gets up and paces around the room. "I just need to make a plan to get her attention"

"Good for you"I say. That never works but atleast he's trying. I go to the door and think about letting him out. "If I let you out, would you argue or start a fight with Kaleb again?"

"No. I already know she's going to choose me, so I'm good"he says grinning like an idiot.

I unlock the door and he walks towards me and smiles. "Thank you"he says after walking away.

I roll my eyes and walk out too and head to my room. 

-

"What the hell"I yell opening my door revealing Alyssa and Jed making out on my bed.

"Are you blind? I spelled the knob to do not disturb"Alyssa says pushing Jed away and stands up.

"Sorry Hope"Jed says walking out the room with a guilty look on his face.

"I don't remember Mr. Vardemus telling me I have a roommate"I say confused at why Alyssa Chang is in my room.

"He told me to tell you that I'm moving in with you, but I forgot to tell you, my bad. He also said that you aren't really in good shape cause you just turned into a vampire so I guess I'm here to help"Alyssa says rolling her eyes.

"I don't need help"I say walking back to the door.

"Whatever you say"Alyssa says laying back down on my bed. 

-

I open the door to the new headmaster office. I look around and see him sitting on the chair twisting the ring on his finger.

"Can you move me to a different room? Or move Alyssa to a new room?"I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

He looks at me and raises his eyebrows. "What's so bad being roommate's with Alyssa Chang?"Mr. Vardemus says confused.

"Can you just switch me rooms?"I ask rolling my eyes.

"Okay, but, who else would you want to be roommate's with?"Mr. Vardemus asks.

"Anyone who isn't Alyssa"I roll my eyes again. If he doesn't switch me rooms then I might go insane if i stay in the same room as Alyssa for a couple of hours.

"Okay, how would you feel being roommate's with Josette saltzman?"Mr. Vardemus asks.

"W- what?"I don't think I heard him right.

"Josette saltzman. You will be roommate's with Josette saltzman"He says.

"Wait. No, you can't. I can't be in the same room as Josie"I say with wide eyes.

"Why not?"he asks furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He sorts out paperwork for the school.

"Cause, um, we, um just don't room me with Josie"I say stuttering. I look at the ground slightly hoping he says yes and also hoping he says no.

"Well that's not a good reason. You're being roomed with Josette end of discussion"He says going back to his work.

My shoulders slumped down and I walk out the office before walking back in. "Um, where is Josie's room?"I ask.

-

After he asks me where Josie's room is I walk slowly to there. Thinking about what she might think. What if she asks to be switched to a different room? Wait, do I snore?

I'm put out of my thoughts as I see the door opening with Landon walking out of Josie's room (and my room) with his hair messy and his shirt put on backwards and his shoes in his hands. 

I furrow my eyebrows confused at hey he's like that. Landon notices me and grins as he walks over to me. 

"Hey Hope"He says grinning.

"Hey, why are you like that?"I say pointing to his shirt and shoes in his hands.

"Oh, um, just alone time with Josie that's all"He says like it's no big deal.

Alone time? What's that supposed to mean- Wait, Did they-

"Anyways, Im going to go hang out with Raf. It's nice seeing you"Landon says after walking away.

I stay frozen in the spot. Did they? I shouldn't be mad. I mean, I didn't just confess my love for Josie yesterday when we talked. I don't have feeling's for Josie. No, not at all.

I swallow the lump in my throat and walk up to the door. I knock on the door hesitantly. After a minute the door is open revealing a messy hair Josie with her shorts put on backwards.

"Landon what- oh, hey Hope"Josie says surprised at seeing Hope at the door.

"Um, hi"I say awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. I avoid her eyes and keep my eyes trained to the floor. I ignore the hurt in my chest. 

"What are you doing here?"Josie asks blushing. That's weird. 

"Um, i- I'm your new roommate"I say finally looking up to meet her eyes to see her reaction and see her look at me with wide confused eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Um, i- I'm your new roommate"

"Wait. You're staying here? At the Salvatore school?"Josie says with a surprised look on her face.

I nod and look down and see her holding a liquor bottle.

"Wait, are you drinking?"I ask furrowing my eyebrows looking at the bottle she has clutch in her hand.

"Noooooooo"Josie says chuckling as she grabs my hand and pulls me inside the room. "So, now that you're my roommate let's celebrate"she says passing me the bottle.

"First let me ask you a question"I say grabbing the bottle and setting it down on Josie's desk. Josie looks at me and patiently waits.

I take a deep breath "why was Landon leaving your room?"I breath out.

Josie looks at me with furrowed eyebrows then her eyes go wide. She opens her mouth, nothing comes out so she closes it again and she looks away from me.

"Um, he was just- he forgot something"Josie says nodding. "Yeah, he forgot something"she says giving me a forced smile.

I sigh, knowing she's lying by how she's not looking me in the eye and by how her smile is. I look at her and she shifts under my gaze and forces her eyes to look at mine. But once she does she quickly looks away.

"Josie" I sigh "don't lie to me"

Josie looks around the room like it's her fist time in here. "I'm not"she gulps.

"Jo"I look at her eyes and see guilt in them.

"I'm sorry"she finally says looking into my eyes. She looks like she's holding back tears. 

"Jo you don't-"

"No, I- I'm just... I don't know what to do. I feel something between us, but, Im with Landon. And I love him"Josie says looking in my eyes. It sounded like she forced herself to say that last part out, like she didn't really mean it.

I look down. Of course she loves Landon. He's been there when I wasn't, he got to spend time with Josie while I was in Malivore. I wish I was the one Josie loved.

"Yeah, um"I clear my throat "yeah, it's fine. I'm going to go"I swallow the lump in my throat and ignore the cracking in my chest that feels like I'm just going to fall apart if I see Josie and Landon together again.

"Wait Hope-"Josie says, but I'm already out the door. 

-

Oh God, Why do I have to be such an idiot. Josie loves Landon, she will always love Landon.

As I'm walking out the school I decided to go for a run so I quickly change into my wolf form and run what feels like minutes but is really hours.

As I'm running I smell a scent, vanilla. I walk towards the scent that is in the air. As the scent gets stronger It leads me to the Mill. I see a figure with my clothes folded to the side. The Intruder looks like it's holding a, guitar? Maybe a ukulele by how small it is?

I slowly creep up to the figure trying to get a better view at who it is. My vision goes gold. As I'm getting closer the person turns around and gasp. It's Josie. She slowly backs away so far that her back hits the wall and she siphon's from it. 

She looks afraid? Is she afraid of me? Is she scared I'm going to hurt her?

I whimper and look down. My eyes go back to blue. I look up and see Josie still in a fighting stance. I slowly walk up to her but her back hits the wall again and she looks around trying to look for an escape.

I rub my head on her leg and she tenses. She looks down and I look up to her. We look at each other in the eye and her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

I whimper and nudge her leg and paw at my clothes in her hand. She still haven't made a move she just has a confused look.

I sigh and walk over her trying to get my clothes she has clutched in her hand. As I have the clothes in my mouth I walk away and hide behind a tree to change back. 

As I'm done painfully shifting back to human form I changed to my clothes then head back to Josie.

"Hey"I say, walking towards Josie who is sitting on the couch in the Mill.

She looks up startled. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you"I say quickly.

"It's fine"she says smiling slightly. "So you're a wolf and a witch?"

"Um, yeah"I say scratching the back of my neck. And a vampire.

"Well, I kind of knew it was you but I thought it was just another wolf running around but when I seen your clothes I had to wait for you to see if you were okay"Josie looks down blushing.

"Thanks, but you should really not be walking out here when there's a wolf running around"I say looking into her eyes.

"I can take care of myself"Josie says pouting.

"I know, I just don't want you to get hurt"I say sitting down next to her on the couch. I feel her thighs brushing mine.

"I won't get hurt"Josie says turning so we're facing each other. I smile then frowned when I remembered what happened earlier when I saw Landon leave Josie's room.

"We didn't get to finish talking when I stormed out the room"I say Changing the subject.

She nods and looks away. "Yeah, sorry about that"Josie plays with a string on her shirt. 

"Why?"

"What?"Josie says not expecting that question. She looks away and moves her gaze to a wall.

"Why? Why Landon?"I hear my voice waver. Where is this coming from? I should stop talking before I hurt myself.

"What do you mean why?"Josie says still confused.

"Why did you choose Landon?"I ask looking at her with sad eyes.

She turns and looks at me and she looks like she is close to tears.

"I didn't"Josie says furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes you did. You chose him over me"I slightly yell. 

"Hope, I broke up with him 4 hours ago, after you left"Josie says looking in my eyes with something I can't place.

"What? Really? Why?"I say in disbelief. My eyes are wide and im pretty sure I look like a crazy person.

"Cause he wasn't the person I wanted"Josie whispers softly. She looks into my eyes and I look at her and smile.

"Wait, didn't you guys, like, have sex?"I ask confused. I feel myself hoping they didn't.

"No, Never, I mean we were about to but it didn't feel right so I told him I wasn't ready right now and I told him well do it later. He got happy and left with a grin on his face while I stayed in my room drinking until the person I wanted came into my room"she continued "and after the person I wanted left I got up and headed to Landon's room and told him it was over, that he wasn't the person I wanted"Josie finishes talking slightly out of breath and looks up at me.

I reach out and put my hand on hers. I look at her with a smile on my face.

"Who was the person you wanted?"I say smirking. I hope she's talking about me.

"Well, she has pretty blue eyes and she has this beautiful auburn hair that looks even better when she's in the sun. And her smile and laugh is just something that is even better about her. She's special but I don't really know anything about her. But, now that she is my roommate we can probably get to know each other better?"Josie says looking into my eyes with grin on her face.

I chuckle and smile. "Well that person sounds cool and hot"I smirk.

She pushes my shoulder and laughs. "Yeah she really is"Josie says looking me up and down.

"Ok pervert"I say playfully, I stand up with a grin on my face.

"Hey I'm not a pervert"Josie says slapping my arm.

"Whatever you say. But it is getting dark so we better head inside before they lock us out here"I say offering my hand.

"Yeah, but when we get back to our room can we have our talk that we didn't get to have earlier?"Josie asks taking my hand as we head head out and back to the school.

"Yeah, and I have something else I have to tell you that just happened recently"I say sighing. How am I going to tell Josie that I died and activated my vampire side.

"Well, you can tell me as we get back to our room"Josie says grinning at me that makes me not worry.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.


End file.
